


Глухой Смит

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Буш был бестактным в своей тактичности (ц)





	Глухой Смит

Единственная музыка, которую Хорнблауэр мог бы воспринять, – скрип корабля и гул волн, ударяющих о борт. Сейчас его разум был всецело поглощен составлением вахтенного расписания, но часть сознания отслеживала правильность звуков. Каждый незнакомый тон мог быть предвестником беды. Корабль звучал ровно, делясь со своим капитаном уверенностью в победе и над стихией, и над вероятным противником.  
Склонившись над столом в капитанской каюте, Буш упорно прочитывал списки. Выглядел он хмуро и очень сосредоточенно. Тусклая лампа делала его похожим на колдуна из детских сказок. С любопытством Хорнблауэр отметил, что ему нравится смотреть на то, как первый лейтенант работает с бумагами, хотя приятнее всего было наблюдать за тем, как он гоняет матросов до седьмого пота.  
— Джон Смит, сэр. Если вы хотите, его можно иногда ставить часовым у вашей двери, сэр, — тихо проговорил Буш, прерывая размышления капитана.  
Джонов Смитов во флоте было превеликое множество, и Хорнблауэр не смог сходу понять, чем именно этот отличается от остальных.  
— Мне кажется, что он стал хуже слышать…. Сэр, — Буш говорил как-то невнятно, проглатывая слова.  
Хорошее настроение Хорнблауэра начало потихоньку улетучиваться. Еще не хватало, чтобы в разговоре с ним первый лейтенант бубнил себе под нос.  
— Вы хотите поставить к моей каюте глухого часового, мистер Буш, потому что все остальные имели дурную привычку подслушивать? – чтобы вопрос не выглядел язвительным, Хорнблауэру пришлось приложить усилия. В измену своих офицеров он не верил.  
— Нет, сэр! – видимо, почувствовав переменившееся настроение, четко ответил Буш. Похоже, справиться с голосом у Хорнблауэра не получилось.  
— Тогда почему вы выдвинули такое предложение? Отвечайте! – Сдвинув брови, Хорнблауэр попытался придать лицу зверское выражение.  
Буш вздохнул. Буш отвел взгляд, Буш разгладил лежащий перед ним лист бумаги и только потом посмотрел на своего капитана.  
— Мне показалось, что каждому иногда нужно немного уединения, сэр, — не услышав ответного вопроса, Буш снова замялся, а потом нехотя продолжил: – Мы много месяцев лишены приятного женского общества, сэр.  
С первым лейтенантом творилось нечто странное, но Хорнблауэр никак не мог понять, что именно. Обычно прямой Буш пытался сейчас юлить и оправдываться. Он определенно намекал на что-то, чего его капитан никак не мог угадать. Поняв, что Хорнблауэр не собирается понимать намеки и облегчать своему первому лейтенанту жизнь, Буш пробормотал себе под нос длинную тираду, которая, если Хорнблауэр понял его правильно, сводилась к тому, что все знают, как хорошо сложен лейтенант Джерард, какая у него красивая улыбка и насколько он приятен в общении. Первый лейтенант понимает, как давно они были в порту в последний раз, ни в коей мере не осуждает выбор своего капитана и старается сделать его жизнь как можно более удобной, потому что именно в этом заключается его долг перед королем и капитаном лично.  
Хорнблауэр действительно не раз и не два любовался тем, как хорош Джерард и как красиво перекатываются его мускулы во время учений. Сам Хорнблауэр в такие дни старался еще энергичнее ходить по шканцам в надежде избавиться от намечающегося пузика. Но как связаны красота Джерарда и глухой Смит, Хорнблауэр уяснить не мог совершенно.  
— Может быть, вы захотите сыграть с ним в вист? – сдавшись под гневным взглядом своего капитана, вымучил Буш.  
— В вист играют вчетвером, о чем вам прекрасно известно, мистер Буш! – поняв, что еще немного – и он накричит на первого лейтенанта, Хорнблауэр постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр, — поспешно согласился тот.  
Поняв, что это бесславная победа, Хорнблауэр махнул рукой.  
— Поступайте как знаете, мистер Буш.

Капитан бы и забыл об этом нелепом разговоре, но несколько дней спустя он только к вечеру вспомнил, что ему необходимо обсудить тренировку орудийных расчетов не позднее сегодняшнего дня, так как потом погода может и не дать им шанса для отработки меткости. Часовой откликнулся только на вторую обращенную к нему фразу, и Хорнблауэр понял, что этот тот самый Глухой Смит. Он почти сразу выбросил эту мелочь из головы, о чем пришлось горько пожалеть через час.  
В каюте было душно, и с мрачным недовольством собой Хорнблауэр избавился от сюртука. Иначе ему грозил тепловой удар. Джерард был взволнован и несосредоточен. Капитан был вынужден стучать пальцем по карте, привлекая его внимание, но и это не помогало. Поняв, что еще немного — и он сорвется, Хорнблауэр нехотя признал результаты разговора удовлетворительными, и приказал Джерарду убираться.

Теперь они стояли, глядя друг на друга через стол. Джерард скалился немного заискивающе и хватал ртом воздух. Потом приосанился, насколько это позволял низкий потолок каюты, и спросил:   
— Я могу быть вам еще чем-то полезен, капитан, сэр?  
Впившись взглядом в робкую улыбку, Хорнблауэр попытался понять причину странного поведения Джерарда, но не смог. Потратив несколько минут на рассматривание своего офицера, Хорнблауэр издал глубокомысленное «кхм».  
Джерард ощутимо расслабился, сделал пол шага вперед и практически прошептал:  
— Вы можете располагать мной так, как считаете нужным, сэр.  
Терпение Хорнблауэра моментально иссякло. Он почувствовал, как губы сжались в упрямую нитку.  
— Мне казалось, что я могу располагать всеми своими офицерами, мистер Джерард, и я, кажется, уже сказал вам, что вы можете быть свободны. Или мне выставить вас силой?  
Задымившая лампа явно придала Хорнблауэру вид совершенно демонический, но он постарался об этом не думать. Сейчас он чуть не перегнул палку – это было видно по тому, как лицо Джерарда сначала растерянным, а потом обиженным.  
Поклонившись, он быстро вышел из каюты, и, накинув сюртук, Хорнблауэрр вышел за ним.  
Торопиться, роняя сове достоинство, было нельзя, но если он сейчас не пройдет десяток кругов на свежем воздухе, то точно не сможет уснуть.

Получасовая прогулка не принесла облегчения. Хорнблауэр только замерз и ничего больше.  
В голове была какая-то звенящая пустота, и он не мог ухватить за хвост ни одну мысль, как ни пытался. Его математический разум давал осечку за осечкой, не желая понимать происходящее.  
Тихо выругавшись, Хорнблауэр спустился вниз, но пошел не к себе, а к первому лейтенанту, который заварил всю эту кашу и обязан был объяснить, что происходит.  
Практически сметя с дороги часового, капитан скользнул в каюту.  
Буш, недавно закончивший вахту, лежал на кровати, спрятав голову под подушку. Может быть, он уже немного заснул, так как Хорнблауэр успел сесть на кровать и провести рукой по выставленным лопаткам.  
Хорнблауэр не знал, почему решил это сделать. Наверное, потому что сам запутался в хитросплетениях человеческих отношений и хотел отомстить Бушу, которого искренне считал виновным в происходящем.  
Почувствовав прикосновение, Буш практически подпрыгнул на койке. Он тут же перевернулся на спину и сел на кровати, испуганно озираясь. Хорнблауэр почувствовал себя очень ядовитой лягушкой, которую мистер Буш обнаружил в своей постели. Сравнение было не очень лестным, но другого объяснения, почему мистер Буш изучает его взглядом так, будто к нему пришел какой-то подменыш, а не его капитан, у Хорнблауэра не было. У Хорнблауэра не выросла третья рука или рог на голове. Он не настолько сильно изменился за последние пару часов, чтобы стать объектом столь пристального внимания.  
Буш бы вскочил, чтобы поприветствовать капитана стоя, но тот сидел так, что сделать это было невозможно.  
Потянув себя за подбородок, Хорнблауэр прочистил горло, с неудовольствием отметив, что Буш деревенеет на глазах. Он смотрел не моргая, несколько раз открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то спросить, но так и не решился.  
Сначала Хорнблауэр хотел съязвить, что сегодня на часах Глухой Смит, и Джерард заходил, но был вопиюще невнимательным. Но, к сожалению, язвительность вряд ли приведет его к разгадке.  
Рассматривая взлохмаченного и неодетого Буша, Хорнблауэр вовремя вспомнил, что Буш просто о нем заботится, только на свой лад.  
— Странно, мне вспомнилось, как мы сидели так однажды. Давно. Это было очень давно, когда вы были в госпитале. Даже жаль, что у меня сейчас нет ананаса, — Хорнблауэр притворно-разочарованно посмотрел на собственные пустые руки.  
— Если бы у меня был ананас, я бы с удовольствием отдал его вам, сэр, — с таким жаром ответил Буш, будто предлагал руку, сердце и нищенское жалование первого лейтенанта любви всей своей жизни.  
Буш выглядел таким искренне счастливым, что невольно Хорнблауэр тоже расплылся в улыбке. На несколько секунд он почувствовал себя младшим лейтенантом под командованием строгого Уильяма Буша.  
— Вы лучше меня знаете, когда дежурит Смит. Вы знаете, когда можно прийти если… — Хорнблауэр запнулся.  
Если что? Разум лихорадочно искал выход, пытаясь понять, что именно Хорнблауэр хотел сказать этим. Фраза не была просчитана, она вырвалась совершенно случайно. Так, полагаясь не только на расчет, но и на интуицию, Хорнблауэр вел корабль в неизвестных водах. Но что же он сам хотел сказать этим?..  
Не глядя больше на Буша, он быстро встал, надеясь, что в темноте никто не увидит краску, заливающую щеки, и стремительно вышел из каюты.  
Следующая вахта Глухого Смита будет только через неделю. За это время либо Хорнблауэр найдет объяснение своему поведению, либо в Королевском флоте станет на одного сумасшедшего капитана больше.

Горацио вскочил, только услышав стук дверь, и разрешив войти. Не рассчитав высоту потолка, он пребольно врезался затылком, поэтому вместо достойного приветствия первого лейтенанта вышло сдержанное ругательство.  
Болезненный, а главное, обидный удар, выбил из Хорнблауэра все заготовленные фразы. Придумано их было немало - на все случаи жизни.  
Всю неделю он нарезал круги по шканцам, проигрывая в голове возможные варианты развития событий. Воображение буксовало, но Горацио призывал на помощь логическое мышление и с усердием достойным лучшего применения пытался разобраться в произошедшем.  
Не получалось.  
Вряд ли Буш хотел со свойственной ему прямотой предложить капитану сложить полномочия, не доводя дело до бунта. По крайней мере, Джерард, который на утро случайно поймал взгляд капитана, покраснел и постарался скрыться у пушек. На мятежника он не походил ни в коем случае. Хорошо, что хоть к концу недели он начал вести себя как обычно.  
Буш же наоборот был расслаблен и доволен жизнью. В его улыбке сквозило нечто отеческое, раздражающее Хорнблауэра до невозможности, потому что он не представлял себе, что ему надо будет делать через несколько дней. Отвечать экзамен по математике? А если капитан его завалит, то Буш его выпорет, что ли?  
Представив, как Буш кладет его на колени и шлепает ладонью по голой заднице, Горацио спешно поднял воротник. На корабле полно любопытных глаз. Еще не хватало, чтобы капитан краснеет.

\- Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр, - подал голос Буш.  
Он был прав. Стоять так, в молчании потирая ушибленную макушку, было невежливо.  
Хорнблауэр растянул губы в улыбке, надеясь, что вышло естественно.  
\- Рад вас видеть, мистер Буш.  
На этом невеликий запас красноречия иссяк.  
Хорнблауэр понимал, что выглядит жалко: тесная, бедно обставленная каюта, протертый камзол и скромные запасы вина, которое надо оставить на более торжественный случай.  
Он даже не может накрыть на стол так, как приличествует капитану, принимающему у себя первого лейтенанта. Да он так погрузился в размышления, что даже не успел толком привести себя в порядок! Это Буш, явно готовясь к встрече, начистил ботинки и выбрал лучший сюртук.  
\- Садитесь, - вымучил Хорнблауэр, борясь с охватившей его паникой.  
Страх нельзя показывать, но сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо более жалким, чем храбрый и безукоризненно сложенный мистер Буш.  
Пригладив волосы, в надежде, скрыть залысины, Хорнблауэр махнул рукой в сторону стола, покрытого бумагами.  
\- У меня тут карты, - как можно более веско добавил он.  
На мгновенье его душу озарили радость и спокойствие: на часах - Глухой Смит. Он никому не расскажет, что капитан стал слабоумным заикой, который едва может связать два слова.

Буш подошел настолько близко, что Горацио смог рассмотреть морщинки в уголках глаз. Спохватившись, что первый лейтенант не может сесть, пока стоит капитан, Горацио было дернулся, но Буш перехватил его за руку.  
Он просто стоял, разглаживая его ладонь в руках, грея пальцы, разминая их.   
Хорнблауэр так панически испугался тепла, вдруг разлившегося по всему телу, что снова ударился о низкую балку.  
Буш сразу привлек его к себе и легонько подул, отгоняя боль.  
Уткнувшись носом в плечо, Хорнблауэр чувствовал большие ладони, скользящие по спине. То, какой Буш надежный и теплый. Как он пахнет пряным и терпким запахом моря.  
Пытаясь хоть немного выразить благодарность за подаренные секунды спокойствия и гармонии, Горацио обнял его в ответ.  
Стоило приподнять голову, как по виску скользнула гладко выбритая щека. Горацио со стыдом понял, что Буш еще и побрился перед визитом.  
Корабль качнуло особенно сильно, и если бы не Буш, то Горацио мог бы и не устоять на ногах. Тот его держал как-то по-особенному особенно, а потом безыскусно сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, что надо сесть, сэр.  
Горацио только кивнул в ответ, не желая размыкать руки. Ему показалось, что если они сейчас сделают хоть что-нибудь, то в жизни Хорнблауэра больше никогда не будет такого всепоглощающего спокойствия. Сам не замечая, он вцепился в Буша, и тому пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы дойти до койки. Хорнблауэр понял это, только когда голова коснулась подушки, а он разжал скрюченные пальцы.  
Буш не посадил, а уложил его на постель. Сам же сел рядом и, Горацио не успел опомниться, как снова взял его руку и начал нежно гладить пальцы, будто они были женскими. Не веря своим глазам, Хорнблауэр смотрел, как медленно Буш подносит их к своему лицу и легко целует в ладонь.  
От нахлынувших эмоций, Горацио пришлось закусить губу.  
Теплое дыхание посылало импульсы удовольствия и стыда. Горацио не имел права наслаждаться такими прикосновениями. Он почти в ужасе смотрел, как Буш проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по своим губам, давая Горацио почувствовать их прихотливый изгиб.  
Горацио почти сам прикасался к сомкнутым губам. Если бы Буш их хоть немного приоткрыл, то Горацио бы провалился прямиком на морское дно.  
Будто почувствовав это, Буш немного улыбнулся и еле слышно сказал:  
\- Вы всегда можете меня остановить, сэр.  
Каждое слово обжигало дыханием, и легкий поцелуй не сделал пытку легче.  
Когда Буш наклонился над ним, Горацио собрал все остатки мужества, чтобы не уползти и не поджать в панике ноги.  
Буш показался ему огромным.  
Сейчас должно произойти что-то, чем у Горацио не было слов. Он может остановить Буша в любой момент, но тогда до конца жизни будет корить себя за трусость.  
Тот выжидал на выпрямленных руках. Не наваливаясь, он просто наклонился и поцеловал Горацио в висок, в скулу, в крепко сомкнутые губы.  
Некстати, Горацио вспомнил про Марию. С ней не было так томительно страшно и так выматывающе горячо. В первую ночь Горацио старался быть правильным мужем: погасил все свечи и постарался сделать все как можно быстрее, чтобы не доставлять ей неудобств. Запомнились только ледяные пальцы, которыми она коснулась его лица, возможно случайно. 

Тогда не было ни жадных прикосновений, ни собственного хриплого дыхания, ни пота, змейкой стекающего под рубашкой.  
Горацио боялся, стыдился и одновременно отчаянно желал, чтобы Буш еще раз поцеловал его в шею и, возможно, навалился сверху, дав почувствовать тяжесть своего тела.  
В последней жалкой попытке оттолкнуть, Горацио протянул руку и коснулся обнаженной кожи.  
Не прекращая целовать его, Буш успел раздеться. Под ладонью Горацию перекатывались мышцы, она соскользнула с плеч вниз, и Горацио отдернул руку, испугавшись, что ласка окажется нескромной, и одновременно коря себя за робость.  
Буш сильно выдохнул, и Горацио почувствовал его руку на поясе.  
Кожу опалило холодом, когда Буш избавил его от одежды, а потом снова опалило изматывающим жаром прикосновений.  
Потом снова стало холодно - Буш отстранился.  
Пожав ноги, Горацио сжался на дальнем конце кровати.  
Глаза привыкли к темноте. Он мог легко угадать, что Буш избавляется от остатков одежды. Больше всего на свете Горацио хотел, чтобы Буш сейчас обнял его, потом укрыл одеялом и оставил в одиночестве капитанской каюты. Тогда, всхлипывая от скудности ощущений, Горацио мог бы толкаться в кулак. Он бы утешал себя тем, что поступил правильно и ругал за то, что на самом деле оказался презренным трусом.  
Через секунды, показавшиеся бесконечными, Буш снова оказался рядом.  
Одной рукой он жестко обнял, а другой мягко надавил Хорблауэру на подбородок, заставляя впустить язык.  
Ошалев от необычности ощущений, Горацио тихо застонал. Он даже почти расслышал вопрос, который ему задали, но не понял его смысла, только ошалело кивнул на вежливое "Если вы не против, сэр..."  
Потом было стыдно.  
Буш развел его все еще согнутые в коленях ноги, и скользнул между ними рукой.  
Кажется, Горацио пытался что-то сказать, но целуя, Буш не давал ему опомниться. Возбуждение нарастало стремительно и, когда Буш окончательно навалился сверху, Горацио, не успев испугаться новым ощущениям, подался вперед.

***  
Горацио попытался встать, но со словами: «Шшь, еще немного», - Буш привлек его к себе. В другое время Хорнблауэр бы возмутился, что первый лейтенант смеет ему перечить, но сейчас просто снова прижался щекой к плечу.  
Из-за многомесячной привычки к молчаливости капитана, Буш не пытался разговаривать, а тихо лежал, просто даря спокойствие тем, что он есть рядом.  
Честно попытавшись проанализировать произошедшее, Хорнблауэр понял, что мысли текут вяло и неспешно. Он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме мерного дыхания человека рядом.  
Ему снилось, что Буш поцеловал, уходя, а он ответил, что придется ждать еще неделю до следующей встречи.

***  
Поднявшись на палубу, Горацио сразу понял, что это будет еще одна бесконечная неделя. Буш, как и было заведено, совершенно не замечал, кто капитан совершает утренний моцион, а потом вел себя с приличествующей должности почтительностью.  
Хорнблауэр несколько раз ловил себя на том, что, размышляя о первом лейтенанте, подносит пальцы к губам, но, совершив над собой усилие, сцеплял их за спиной и удваивал количество шагов.  
Как назло в округе не было ни одного французского корабля, чтобы скоротать время до следующей вахты Глухого Смита. И, как назло, не было ни малейшей возможности уточнить у мистера Буша, что же все-таки произошло.


End file.
